It is now common practice to protect the surfaces and finishes on such surfaces of products during handling, shipment and transport by applying a masking material over the surface and finish to be protected. In the automobile industry, for example, such a masking material currently in use comprises a plastic film having an adhesive layer on one surface thereof which will adhere the film to the surface with sufficient adhesion to preclude inadvertent removal while providing for ready removal thereof by peeling. The adhesive is specifically formulated not to mar or otherwise adversely affect the surface of the finish thereon and not to leave any residue thereon when the masking material is removed.
While providing some protection from the elements and from dust, dirt and minor scratching, previous masking materials provided little or no protection from dents, severe or major scratches, rubbing or pressure points and other hazards typically encountered during assembly, shipment and transport to the dealer. Such disadvantages and deficiencies in prior masking materials have resulted in necessary repairs, refinishing and other costly measures.